femmefatalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Extracurricular Activities
|season=2 |number=4 |image=File:Extracurricular Activities title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=June 15, 2012 |writer=Richard Hollis |director=Robert Meyer Burnett |previous=Trophy Wife |next=Killer Instinct }}"Extracurricular Activities" is the fourth episode of the 2nd season of the Femme Fatales TV series. Plot A lovely professor tries to draw a love-struck student into a murder plot. Synopsis Notes Quotes :Lilith: When you're having an affair with another woman's husband, it's usually best not to do it directly under her nose. Institutions of higher learning have always been a hotbed of love activity. Teachers with teachers, students with students, and the perennial favorite, teachers with students. Professor Kelsey Williams is about to discover that when you toy with an impressionable mind to get what you want, sometimes it proves impossible to stick to the lesson plan. :Kelsey Williams: Dean Rutledge? :Vera Rutledge: Kelsey! :Kelsey: I got your message. :Vera: Yes, I wanted to have a word with you. I wanted you to know that we've zeroed in on November 21st for the career fair, and I'm looking for volunteers to help coordinate the event. :Kelsey: Well, you can count on me. :Vera: Good. :Kelsey: Is there...anything else? :Vera: No. That'll be all. starts to walk away There is...one more thing. turns around and faces Vera I want you to stop stalking my husband. :Kelsey: I don't know what you mean. :Vera: Let's...not do this, shall we? I know it's you. I'm not surprised. Jake always had a thing for the sleazy sorority type. And you certainly fit the bill. Flouncing around campus like a ridiculous woman with a penchant for cheap perfume. :Kelsey: You know, I don't have to take that from you. :Vera: Yes, you do. Because you know I have it in my power to destroy you, and I will...with pleasure if I even get a hint that you are still seeing my husband behind my back. Trust me, you won't be able to get a job teaching kids how to tie their shoes. Are we clear? Walk away, Kelsey. There's not a man around as far as I can see. Don't make me speak to you again. around and walks away from Kelsey :Lilith: Feminine wiles can be a tricky thing. When a woman uses love to get what she wants, she can easily turn a love-struck man into a dangerous weapon. Problem is, like any weapon, sometimes it can be turned against us. Unfortunately for Professor Kelsey Williams, she taught Chaz everything she knows. Cast Episode Cast *Sandra McCoy as Professor Kelsey Williams *Aiden Simko as Chaz *Scott Logan as Jake Rutledge *Rick Copp as Teacher *Catherine Annette as Tiffany *Madison Dylan as Alexis *Vivica A. Fox as Dean Vera Rutledge *Tanit Phoenix Copley as Lilith Episode Crew *Directed by Robert Meyer Burnett *Written by Richard Hollis *Produced by Mark A. Altman, Carlos Castellanos, Mark Gottwald, Steven Kriozere, Seth Nagel, Aaron Rattner, Darin Scott and David E. Williams *Music by Joe Kraemer *Cinematography by Roger Chingirian *Casting by Christine Sheaks *Film Editors - Robert Meyer Burnett and Chris Levitus *Production Designer - Krista Gall *Art Director - Eric Jihwan Jeon *Set Decorators - Karen Marquis and Chris Scharffenberg Makeup Department *AnnaRose Kern - Hair Department Head Production Management *Aaron Rattner - Post-Production Supervisor and Unit Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Andrea Edmondson - Second Assistant Director Art Department *Malorie Folino - Assistant Property Master *Matt Hausmann - Leadman *Daniel Waldstein - Set Dresser *Dan Warren - Set Dresser Sound Department *Matt D. Hall - Sound Editor *Shawn Morse - Boom Operator *Brad Whitcanack - Sound Effects Editor Visual Effects *Damian Drago - Visual Effects Supervisor Camera and Electrical Department *Jeff Conrad - Lighting Technician *Jason "Jake" Cross - Key Grip *Jacob Shanes - Lighting Technician *Langston York - Lighting Technician Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Assistant Costume Supervisor *Allison Pokladowski - Set Costumer Casting Department *Katie L. Hall - Casting Associate *Christine Sheaks - Casting Editorial Department *Sebastian Perez-Burchard - Colorist Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Assistant Costume Designer Music Department *Sean Fernald - Music Supervisor Transportation Department *Brent Wheeler - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jessie Carranza - Set Production Coordinator *Josh Garrell - Production Coordinator *Jason D. Meyers - Business Affairs / Legal *Stephen Scarlata - Production Assistant *Jason Marc Schoener - Production Accountant *T.A. Williams - Production Assistant *Aprill Winney - Script Supervisor *Paul Zimmerman - Creative Consultant References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2021065/ Extracurricular Activities] at IMDb *[https://grizzlybomb.com/2012/06/24/cinemaxs-femme-fatales-episode-204-extracurricular-activities/ Cinemax's Femme Fatales: Episode 204 – Extracurricular Activities] at Grizzly Bomb *[https://www.videodetective.com/tv/femme-fatales-extracurricular-activities/734811 Extracurricular Activities] at Video Detective Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes